The Cassidy Family
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Meet Neal & Emma Cassidy, oh who's right behind them? Their four children! Meet Henry, Logan, Ava, and Weston! SwanThief overload!
1. The Princess has Nightmares

**Okay, I am a SwanThief shipper. This is a story about The Cassidy's and their new children. I also have another SwanThief story called 'Coming Back For You'**

Emma held the baby boy in her arms. "How's he doing?" Neal asked, coming into the room. Emma and Neal recently had a baby boy whom they named Weston Phoenix Cassidy. **(Weston- because they met in the West. Phoenix- Where Emma gave up her other baby boy, Henry.)** "Hey Wes." Neal said as he touched the brown haired- brown eyed boy.

"He's fine. He just won't eat." Emma replied. She tried all afternoon to get Weston to drink his bottle. "Maybe his Daddy can help?"

"Sure." Neal replied, as Emma put the baby in his arm. "Hey Bud. You hungry?" Neal asked his week- old son. "Please eat for Daddy." He said as he finally put the nipple of the bottle in Weston's mouth. "Daddy has the touch, huh?"

Cries from the next room could be heard from The Cassidy's two year old daughter, Ava Ruth Cassidy. "I got her." Emma said as she got up from the bed and went into Ava's room. "What's wrong?" She asked as she picked up the girl. She brushed Ava's blonde curls out of her eyes.

"Daddy!" Ava yelled when she saw Neal standing in the doorway.

"Hey Princess, what's the problem?" He asked her.

"Nightmare." She replied. Her little nose was red.

They heard a door slam. Henry and Logan were home! Logan David Cassidy was The Cassidy's fourth child. Henry came in to see Emma holding Ava and Neal holding Wes. "How was the first day of sixth grade, buddy?" Neal asked Henry.

"Fine." He replied. Logan rushed in there and jumped in Neal's arms.

"Hey Tiger, how was the first day of kindergarten?"

"Awesome! I learned how to sing my ABC's!"

"Amazing." Emma said.

I **wanted Neal and Emma to have four kids, Henry Daniel Mills- Cassidy, Logan David Cassidy, Ava Ruth Cassidy, and Weston Phoenix Cassidy. All of these names mean something except Logan. I just liked the name. All of the kids have designated nicknames from Neal.**

**Henry- Buddy**

**Logan- Tiger**

**Ava- Princess**

**Weston- Little Man (He calls him Bud, or Wes too)**

**Henry was five when the curse broke, I didn't want him to old. Now he is eleven. Logan is five. Ava is two. Wes is only a week old.**


	2. King of Baseball

**I deleted my Chapter 2. This will be the new chapter 2. I hated the other one. Anyway, enjoy!:)**

"Hey Tiger! You ready to learn how to play catch?" Neal asked Logan, who was eating his Frosted Flakes.

"Can we make it to a whole new level?" Logan asked him.

"I need to know what level first."

"I want to learn how to play Baseball!" Logan exclaimed. He had the fire in his eyes of determination, the fire that resembled the fire in Emma's eyes. Neal could see that he really wanted to play.

"Are you trying out for a team?" Neal asked him, slowly giving in.

"At my school, each grade has it's own baseball teams. I want to try out."

"Let's do it." Neal said, acting like determinated Logan.

They went outside, out in Neal and Emma's backyard. Henry was with them since he was also trying out for the fifth grade baseball team.

"Okay Tiger, this is a mitt. When the ball comes to you, don't use your hands use the mitt of fury." Neal said waiting for a response, all he got was a nervous nod.

"This is a bat. When you are batting, the ball with come to you. You need to watch the ball and hit it when it comes close."

Neal made sure Logan had his protection gear on. Emma was watching on a bench. Neal barely threw the ball to Logan and Logan missed it. "Don't worry Tiger, just keep on swimming!" Neal yelled, referring to Finding Nemo.

The second try, Logan hit it enough to get a single, with Neal, Henry, Emma, and Ava, who did not know what was happening, cheering for him. "Go! Go!" They all yelled.

Logan was fast. He got to third before Henry could touch him. Then to home plate. "Home Run!" Neal yelled, running over to Logan and putting him high on his shoulders. "All hail King Logan of Baseball!"

**Logan is so cute. Neal, Emma, Henry, Ava, Logan, and Weston are cute. Just continue reading.**


	3. Little Baby's Troubles

**I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry! I just have been really into my other stories. I just created a new one called Vacation With The Mice. You should check it out! It's Swanthief!**

"Weston is crying. Your turn." Emma said, as she shook Neal awake. He got up and went to the nursery to see his son crying.

"It's okay. Don't cry!" He said, rocking Weston back and forth in his arms. "We had a big day today, huh? We went for a walk on the beach. Then we ate at Granny's. Well, at least I did. You can't have solid food. Sorry Pal." He rubbed Weston's brown peach fuzz. "We swam at Grandpa Gold's swimming pool. Belle watched you, but we had fun."

"You're getting big, you know? I remember when you were a tiny little thing. We heard your heartbeat and we absolutely melted. When we held you for the first time, you had brown hair and green eyes. You looked like Henry."

Neal finally got Weston to sleep. He kissed his head. "Have a nice night, Little Man."

**SO SHORT! I know!**


	4. The Four Sick Children

**This story is going to be a bunch of shorts. Fun shorts! :D**

"Daddy!" Ava yelled from her crib. She saw Neal walking across the hall.

He took a stop in her room. "Hey Princess." He greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm not tired." She said. Neal picked her up from her crib and held her.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs and see Logan and Henry before they go to school." Neal said, taking his daughter downstairs. He saw Emma and kissed her cheek. "Hey Em. Ava isn't tired so that's why she's here. Where is Henry or Logan?" He asked.

"Logan is asleep, sick." Emma said, cooking up some bacon for her little boy.

"Are you going to stay home with him?" He asked. Emma usually went to work s the sheriff with Neal as her deputy. She dropped Ava and Weston off at Mary Margaret and David's house every day.

"Yeah. I might as well keep the other two. Henry is going to school." She said.

"I'll go get him." He said. "Ava, why don't you go say "Good Morning!" to Wes?" He asked the little girl.

"Otay!" She said, going over to the crib.

"Don't wake him up!" Emma yelled after her.

Neal went upstairs to see Henry. He was in bed. "Why aren't you dressed Buddy?" He asked.

"I think I'm sick too." He said.

"Okay. Let me take your temperature." Neal said, going to the bathroom. He took out the thermometer. He went back into Henry's room and put the thermometer in his mouth. "99.7." Neal muttered. "Okay, stay in bed."

Neal went back downstairs. "Is that boy coming?" She asked.

"He is sick too." Neal said.

"Dangit!" Emma yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll stay home with you!" Neal said, smiling.

**FLUFFF**


	5. Ways to Announce You're Pregnant

**This isn't one of my everyday updated stories. It will be every few days. This is going back to when Henry was five and Emma and Neal found out they were pregnant for the second time.**

Henry was living at Emma and Neal's apartment with them. He was five years old and a handful for Emma and Neal already. He wasn't bad just extremely hyper. Emma was the sheriff and Neal was her deputy. While they were at work, Mary Margaret kept Henry at her house. "What do you want to play?" She asked him, ruffling his brown, shaggy hair. His hair resembled Neal's.

"I have a secret!" He exclaimed, in his excited voice. He motioned for her to come closer so that he could say it in her ear. "Mommy ate a baby." He whispered.

"Mommy ate a baby?" Mary Margaret asked. "What did she exactly say, Henry?"

"That her and Daddy were having a baby. The baby is in Mommy's tummy. So, she ate it!" He explained, laughing.

"No, Honey! Mommy didn't eat a baby. She's having a baby. That's not how it happened." Mary Margaret said, laughing. She couldn't believe her daughter was pregnant again.

"Oh, okay!" Henry said, smiling his cute little smile. He was simple. I mean, he was five!

Emma and Neal came to pick him up. "I didn't know you were pregnant." Mary Margaret said to Emma, who was helping Henry put his jacket on.

"Oh, yeah." Emma laughed. "Did Henry tell you?"

"Kind of. He said you ate a baby." Mary Margaret laughed.

"Really?" Emma laughed. "Did you explain it to him?"

"Yep." Mary Margaret replied.

Neal picked up Henry and slung him over his shoulder. "I'm hungry." Henry said, upside down.

"Me too." Neal said, running to the car.

"Bye, Mom." Emma said, slipping the M word.

**:)**


	6. The Little Hollow

**This will be when Henry was six and Logan was being born. Who's ready?**

Emma was nine months pregnant and was huge. She was at the police station because she was lonely. Neal, David, and Mary Margaret had refused to let Emma work at the dangerous place for the last nine months. Emma is supposed to have the baby in a week. Emma had been feeling a little bit of pain in her stomach for a day now and it was getting worse.

She excused herself to the bathroom, because when you're pregnant, the baby likes to dance on your bladder. Emma's water broke, like a water bottle exploding. "Ummm… Neal!" She yelled.

He walked back to see Emma and her water had just broke. "Oh hey, your water just broke." He said, turning around. He turned back around with a face of shock. "Your water just broke!"

He picked her up bridal-style and ran out to the car and drove her to the hospital. He was pacing in the waiting room waiting for word on Emma and their baby. "Daddy," The nurse greeted. "She's ready to push if you want to be in there."  
"I do want to be in there." Neal said, following the nurse into Emma's room. Emma was screaming and in pain. He grabbed onto her hand until a cry was heard. Neal kissed her temple.

The nurse handed Neal the baby boy. Neal sat on Emma's bed and handed her their new little boy. "What should we name him?" Neal asked his wife.

"I like the name Logan." Emma replied.

"Why do you like that name?" Neal asked.

"It means 'Little Hollow' It's Irish like I am, and Scottish like you are." She answered, smiling at her husband.

"What about middle name?" Neal asked, kissing Logan's head.

"I think you should decide." Emma answered.

"How about David?" Neal asked, referring to Emma's father. He had given Neal the best thing in his life, Emma. He had approved of Neal marrying her. that was why he was getting honored by being Neal's second child's middle name. "What does Henry mean?"

"It's German," Emma replied. "It means 'Ruler of Estate' Henry is a beautiful name." She said, referring to her little boy. "His middle name, Daniel, means "God is my judge."

"That's beautiful." Neal replied.


	7. Your Companion for Life

**I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry! Let's do it right now!**

Emma had just had her third baby, a little girl. They hadn't decided on her name yet, because they wanted to consult their entire family. They called for Henry and Logan who stared at the sleeping baby girl in Emma's arms. Henry was eight and Logan was three at the time, they were both happy little boys. "Hi Mommy!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing the little baby's hand gingerly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. Emma and Neal had found out the gender a few months ago, but kept it a secret from everyone else.

"This is your new baby sister." She said, kissing her son's head. His blonde hair was neatly brushed and his bangs were put to the side. He smiled at her reaction and kissed his sister's head, making her wake up. She stared at her older brother and wrapped her hand around his finger. Logan laughed at the baby and smiled at her. The baby wrapped her hand around Henry's finger too, reacting to the kiss he put on her forehead. "We need help naming her." Emma said, smiling at her children.

"We've decided on her first name already, but need help on her middle name." Neal said, sitting on the edge of Emma's bed. He put Little Henry in his lap, and faced his wife. Logan wouldn't move away from his sister, and he couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her. She was beautiful and blonde, like him. Everyone else in Logan's family was blonde, except for Emma, and now there was another. He was happy at that fact and it was love at first sight for the two inseparable children.

"What's her name?" Henry asked, excitedly. He bounced up and down on Neal's leg and smiled up at his father. Neal hugged his son and smiled at him.

"Her name is Ava." Neal replied to his son, watching a big smile appear on his face. Emma had suggested the name "Ava" a few months ago, if the baby were a girl. It was after her grandmother, whom she had never met. "Ava" also meant "life". This baby was so full of life and happiness, it was fit for her.

"You could name her after Grandma Ruth too." Henry suggested, smiling at Ava. Ava's blue eyes still stared at Logan's blue eyes. "She could be named after both of my great-grandmothers." Henry said, walking over to Ava and Logan. He rubbed her blonde peach fuzz and kissed her head. "Ruth" means "companion" so Ava would feel like a life companion.

"I think we have a winner. Introducing Ava Ruth Cassidy!" Emma announced, handing the baby to Mary Margaret and David.


	8. The Family Feud

**This is a one-shot of a water balloon fight between the Cassidy Family. I would go girls against boys, but that would be an unfair fight.**

Neal filled up water balloons with the water faucet in the garage. He and Emma had a small argument about if Doctor Who or The Big Bang Theory were better shows. Neal was going for Doctor Who, and Emma was going for The Big Bang Theory. They would settle their argument like any other couple, with a water balloon fight involving their children, except Weston. Weston was only a month old and he hated getting wet. He would scream and cry, and that would make Emma feel bad. Mary Margaret was sitting with Emma's brother, Caleb, and Weston. Caleb was three years old and had brown hair, unlike Emma.

Neal had only swimming shorts that had a floral pattern on them. He and Emma hadn't chosen teams yet, and he hadn't seen her since earlier that morning. Emma pulled up in her yellow bug, wearing a bikini, and was unbuckling Ava. She knew Neal was staring, but that would help her win. Not all blondes are totally dumb, Emma is a genius. "No fair!" Neal cried, watching Emma walk over to him, hand in hand with their daughter. Ava also hated getting wet, and would sit it out with Mary Margaret, Weston, and Caleb.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "Just admit The Big Bang Theory is better and you won't have to drool anymore." She said, giving him a smirk. She knew that he would probably choose Logan, the fast runner. Henry was a clumsy boy, quite like his father. Logan would be Neal's secret weapon, besides Neal running away like a screaming girl.

Neal shook his head. "No way," He said. He and Emma shook hands and took their players to their territory. Neal and Logan got all of the room on the left side of the big oak tree, and Emma and Henry got the right side. "Logan," He started. "I want you to go for Mommy, okay? I got Henry." He strategized. Emma would have a hard time throwing a water balloon at Logan. The kid could just give Emma a puppy dog look and she would give him the world.

Logan nodded, and gave his father a smile. They had a big bucket full of red water balloons, since red was Neal's favorite color. Emma and Henry had blue, since that was Henry's favorite color and the only one left. "Fire!" Neal cried, pelting Henry with red water balloons. Henry was too drenched to fight back. Neal was just throwing and throwing all of the balloons in sight at his son. Henry laughed and giggled at Neal. "You surrender yet?" Neal asked, stopping his pelting.

"Never!" Henry exclaimed, hitting Neal square in the chest. Neal fell back as his son pelted him. That was a taste of his own medicine! Neal was letting Henry throw all of those balloons at him. He didn't want to make him upset about his Dad winning. He just took it, lying on the ground.

Logan hit Emma in the stomach. He gave her a smile, and let out a big giggle. "Sorry Mommy!" He apologized, helping Emma back onto her feet. Logan didn't have the heart to leave her there. It wasn't fair. Emma smiled at him and chased him. She managed to barely hit his foot, making the boy laugh. Logan got her a few more times, in the back, shoulder, and stomach.

They eventually forgot about the feud, since they were having so much fun. Neal wrapped a towel around his wife and kissed her temple. He strapped in Ava and Logan with Emma, and Wes and Henry in Neal's truck. This was a long day, and would end in a few hours.


	9. Grandparent's Day

**This is just basically one-shots of Neal, Emma, Henry, and other children. This story isn't going to go anywhere really, but I won't end it until I run out of ideas. Enjoy!**

David and Mary Margaret were babysitting their grandchildren because they offered to so that Neal and Emma could go on a date night. They were actually excited about watching the kids for them; Caleb was getting kind of lonely lately. Mary Margaret and David had decided to try for another baby, and they just wanted practice with multiple kids.

David was best with Ava, and he really didn't know the reason. Ava usually clung to Neal, and since David was a guy too, maybe that's why Ava liked him so much. Ava always ran to hug David first, and gave him the most kisses on his cheek. It really didn't bother Mary Margaret though; she thought it was absolutely adorable.

Mary Margaret was probably best with the boys though. Weston had just started to get really excited when he spotted Mary Margaret or David; recognizing them. He would kick his little feet, and giggle like crazy at David's funny faces. Logan clung to Mary Margaret; maybe because he was a Mommy's boy. He absolutely adored Emma, but loved his Daddy too.

When Emma and Neal dropped off the kids, Emma was a little nervous. This was the second time that she had left Weston alone with David and Mary Margaret, and she hated it. She was what Neal calls "A Worry Wart". He always has to assure her that Wes is completely fine and that she's making something out of nothing. "Bye Ava," Emma said, kissing the little girl on the cheek. "Bye Logan," She said, hugging and kissing her little boy. Logan kissed her back, and gave her an extra-special long hug. He would miss his mother. "Bye Henry," Emma said, giving her eldest son a hug and a kiss. She kissed Little Weston's forehead and got out of the building before any of them started to cry. Neal quickly followed, and was laughing on his way out.

"So Kids," Mary Margaret greeted. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked, rocking Weston back and forth in her arms. When the children didn't answer, Mary Margaret said, "We could watch a movie."

The kids loved the idea, and their smiles grew with happiness. Mary Margaret put Weston to sleep and popped a movie in the DVD player. Ava sat in David's lap, while Caleb sat in Mary Margaret's. Henry sat on the chair beside the couch, not sitting with the rest of them. Logan sat between David and Mary Margaret.

When Neal and Emma came back, the first one to run up and hug them was Logan. Ava had fallen asleep watching the movie, so David carried her over to them. Neal picked up the sleeping girl, and placed her head on his shoulder. Emma picked up asleep Weston, and cradled him. Henry hugged his grandparents goodbye before sitting in his Dad's truck. Henry sat between Neal and Emma, feeling so lucky about it. Logan sat in the middle of Ava and Weston, holding Ava's hand for the whole car ride.

**Thanks for your continued support! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Home Alone with Four Kids

**Enjoy!**

Emma had the night shift at the police station tonight, so Neal had to feed, wash, and put the kids to sleep all by himself. Emma had left him alone with three older kids, but never home alone with a baby. When Ava or Logan were babies, she always just stayed home and let Neal take her shift. But she really wanted to work today, and Neal agreed with her. They didn't want Henry helping with the babies, he was just a kid. They didn't want to put that responsibility on him.

Neal cooked macaroni, since that was the kid's favorite; also he couldn't cook very well. Weston was in his arms, and Neal put Ava in her high chair, since she was older than Wes. He put a little fork and an Elmo bowl full of macaroni to Ava. "Here you go, Honey," He said, kissing the two year old girl on her forehead. She giggled, and started eating her food. Logan had a Transformer bowl and Henry had a Superman one. Neal fed Weston his bottle, and the baby even vomited on him. Typical.

After the children were done, Neal knew that he had to bathe the younger three. Henry was old enough to bathe himself. He let Henry get his shower first, and then Neal put Ava and Logan into the bath together. He put Weston in his baby bathtub that was in the sink. He put some toys in the bathtub, which is what Emma always did. Henry was behind Neal, reading a comic book. After Neverland, Emma and Neal never really left him alone much. They were scared that he would be ripped away from the again, and maybe permanently this time. He was watching both bathtubs at the same time, and when he was looking away, he ordered Henry to watch the other.

When he got the kids out, it was a little bit past eight. They really liked baths, except Weston. Weston cried until Neal got him out, after about ten minutes. Ava went to sleep in Neal's right away, and he put her in her pink crib, in her bedroom. Ava got her own room since she was the only girl. "Night Honey," Neal said, kissing her on the lips and slowly backing out of the room, trying not to wake her.

Logan and Henry started to watch cartoons, with Weston in the little chair thing that David had gotten them. He picked up Logan, who was getting bigger and soon Neal wouldn't be able to carry him. Logan shared a bedroom with Henry. He had a racecar bed and Henry just had a regular bed. He put Logan in the racecar and kissed his head. "Night Tiger," He said. "Sweet dreams."

A little bit after nine, Neal told Henry to hit the hay. He tucked Henry in his 'regular' bed and pulled his Scooby-doo covers over him. "Night Bud," He said, giving him a kiss on his head. After Henry was asleep, that just left Neal and Weston. Weston was a little over a month old now, and was showing features. His hair had turned brown, like Henry and Neal's. Weston had light blue eyes, like David. He had Emma's nose and Mary Margaret's chin. He had Emma's cheeks, but he had Neal's smile. "Let's go to bed." He said to his youngest son, kissing his nose.

He put Weston in his crib, and put his little bear in it with him. "Night Little Man," He said, kissing his youngest born once more. Neal walked over to Ava's Disney Princess room to check on her. She was snoring silently, and was hugging her Winnie the Pooh bear. He smiled at his asleep daughter, and walked to the next room to check on Logan and Henry. They were cute when they slept. Neal went back to his room, to call Emma and check on her.


	11. Training Wheels

**Thank you so much for over 2,000 views! This is a one-shot about Neal teaching Henry how to ride a bicycle.**

Neal and Emma were sitting at the dining room table, reading over a newspaper. It was Sydney Glass' newspaper, and he had an article out about Emma breaking the curse. Emma broke the curse a week ago, when she went under and sleeping curse. Her son, Henry, had contacted his father, Neal, and called him up to kiss Emma, and waking her up from her curse that Regina put her under. "Hey Henry," Neal called to his son. Henry was on the couch in the living room, watching television. "Can you come here please?" Neal asked.

Henry paused the show that he was watching and walked over to his mother and father. He gave his father a smile, and sat next to him. "Yeah," Henry replied. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Henry was a five year old boy, and he was living with his biological mother and father who had just gotten back together.

"No," Neal assured, ruffling the boy's hair, affectionately. "We just wanted to know if you would like to go biking on a trail. What do you think?" He asked, smiling over at Emma. Neal planned to frame the article, despite Emma's rejections.

Henry shook his head. "I don't know how to ride a bike." He answered. "Not even with training wheels." He frowned. Emma hugged her son, and kissed his head. She didn't know how to ride a bike, until she was about seven or eight.

"Don't be sad!" Neal exclaimed, giving his son a squeeze. "We didn't even have bikes in the Enchanted Forest. I didn't know how to ride on without falling, until I was fifteen."

"Really?" Henry asked, feeling a little better. Regina was supposed to teach him, but Henry didn't want to go near her, since she tried to murder his biological mother. "That makes me feel better." He added, smiling.

"How about I teach you?" Neal asked. "It will be fun!"

Henry nodded in agreement. "When will we start?" He asked, in his squeaky voice.

"Now." Neal said, running outside. Henry immediately followed behind his father, and Emma went after her son and her boyfriend. He grabbed Henry's bike that Regina was supposed to teach him on, and brought it out to the waiting mother and son. He brought out Emma and his own bike after he brought out Henry's. "Do you know how to get up onto the bike?"

Henry nodded, and sat on the seat of his bright red bike. "Good," Neal congratulated. Neal and Emma sat on their bikes, like Henry. "Okay, you peddle like this," Neal said, showing his son how to peddle. Neal rode in a circle, around Emma. "Now you try." He said, stopping in front of Emma.

Henry rode around Neal and Emma, doing exactly what Neal had done. Training wheels are easier than he thought! "I did it!" He cried, getting off of his bike to give his parents a hug. "Dad," Henry said. "I want to take off my training wheels."

"Are you sure, son? That's a really big step." Neal asked.

"I'm extremely sure." Henry replied. Neal did as he was told, and took off Henry's training wheels. Henry tried to peddle around Emma again, and did it perfectly.

"You did it!" Neal screamed, picking his son off of his bike, and hugged his son. He and his wife kissed the crap out of their son's tiny face. "We're so proud of you."


End file.
